Monique's Favorite Stalker
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Spoony x OC after a competition to find the next female reviewer to join the team, Spoony has some feelings for a certain reviewer. Unresolved feelings.


Monique and her friends were getting ready to go out to clubbing in the late hours of the night. She and her friend Naomi were getting changed; Jay had knocked on the door.

Monique hid her body behind the door, but peeked her head in. "What is it?" She had asked.

"Your friend left this at our door step." He explained as he held up a brown plush teddy bear with a black bowtie around its neck.

"Thanks." She said, and took the bear and closed the door as she continued changing.

She knew who the bear was from. At the end of the channel awesome competition, Spoony (her crush and mentor threw the competition) had devolved feelings for her. He had confessed in front of her and the two of them started going out. She never considered moving in with him though, so they kept a long distance relationship.

~

"Aw man, this is great!" Spoony said with enthusiasm, and taking a hand full of popcorn. He stared at his computer screen and watched a dark skinned girl change and talk about her secrets to her friend.

"Spoony, what the hell are you doing in there?" His friend, Linkara had asked. He had stood outside the bedroom door.

"I'm….uh..watching a youtube video? Its called Kids react…" Spoony stalled.

"Why are you watching that?" Linkara asked. "You hate kids."

"Exactly. That's why I'm watching it." Spoony lied, and enjoyed watching his "queen."

"I left my Nintendo DS charger in your room, can I have it back? Please?" Linkara asked.

Spoony said nothing. Linkara sighed and walked in the room anyway and saw Spoony staring at the girl dressing. Spoony saw Linkara and screamed in shock.

"I thought you were watching kids react." Linkara said.

"I was…I mean it is…I mean…" Spoony stalled.

"Is that one of the girls from the compition…you know the one you asked out?" Linkara asked.

"No…yes…maybe…why does it matter to you?" Spoony asked.

"How did you get this footage?" Linkara asked. Then he saw in white letters on the screen, "Recording."

"Is this from the webcam I gave you?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Spoony said.

"I gave that to you because you said you had frequent robbers in your house." Linkara explained. He face palmed and said, "I spent a lot of money on it too."

"Well I lied…" Spoony said, miserably. "I just needed to see Monique again."

"You are one sick man." Linkara said. He was about to leave and then he said, "Hurry up, we have dinner with Angry Joe in twenty minutes. He doesn't like waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Spoony said, as Linkara closed the door. He continued watching his sweet sexiness and thought, 'maybe I can blow my friends off and meet her at the club.'

~

Dinner with Linkara and Joe was hell. Joe and Linkara were arguing over who was the better super hero ever, while Spoony kept thinking about Monique. He ignored the two after twenty minutes.

After Joe paid the bill, Linkara asked, "Alright, whose ready to see the Dark Knight?"

"Actually guys, my stomach hurts really bad." Spoony said, as he held his stomach.

"You were fine a few minutes ago." Linkara pointed out.

"I know, but I think it was the chili. I think its just indigestion." Spoony lied. "Sorry, I can't go."

"Okay, we'll tell you what went on when we get back." Linkara said, and him and Joe left. "Feel better, Spoony."

Spoony smiled at himself and thought, "You are one clever man."

He had remembered what the club was called but he didn't know where it was. It was a good thing he was in New York, a place with lots of people to help him out.

Spoony walked up to some man selling news paper and asked, "Excuse me sir, do you know where the House of Love is?"

"Its on fifth street on your right hand side." The man said with a gruff, deep voice.

"Cool, thanks." Spoony said. He knew where it was. It was just ten blocks from his hotel. It wasn't so much of a walk.

Spoony walked into the club. Pitbull music filled the room as people danced with their partners or on tables. Other people sat at a bar and ordered drinks and occasionally flirted with the bar tender.

Spoony scanned the room for Monique, but it was a little dark. The only light source was a black light, which didn't help much since it wasn't very bright. He walked around the club three times. Finally he gave up and sat at the bar. He lay his head down on the table and thought, 'where can she be?'

Then Spoony heard a familiar voice from next to him, though she wasn't talking to him.

"Should I do this contest? I mean I haven't pole danced since my eighteenth birthday." She said to her friend.

"You totally should. You look great and I'm sure a lot of men would love to see you dance." Her friend encouraged.

"Ladies, if you want to be part of the pole dancing contest, sign up ends in five minutes!" The DJ announced.

"Do it! You'll be fine." The second girl said.

"Alright." The first girl said and left, as Spoony sat up to see who it was.

The girl still sitting at the bar was pale and had thick black hair with blue and yellow streaks. She was…Naomi! She was Monique's friend.

Naomi sipped her apple martini and noticed Spoony. "Oh hey, I remember you. You're the Spoonyone, correct?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I heard Monique was coming here." Spoony said.

Naomi raised an eyebrow then asked, "How?"

"It said so on her facebook." Spoony lied.

Naomi sipped another sip of her drink and said, "She doesn't have a facebook, but don't worry I won't tell her you were spying on us." She gave him a wink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the pole dancing compaction will begin!" The DJ announced. "First is the three time champion, Patricia Monroe."

Spoony and Naomi watched every dancer go on. Spoony was just dying to see Monique though. No one was as smoking hot like she was.

"And last but not least is Monique Jackson." The DJ announced. He turned on Britney Spear's song called Three as Monique put on a show.

The crowd roared for her. Monique had noticed Spoony and Naomi who were about a few feet away from her, she winked at Spoony and continued her dance that only had fourty seconds remaining. Once she had left the pole she headed towards the bar.

"Hey." She said seductively.

"Hey I missed you." Spoony said, and the two passionately made out.

"Get a room guys." Naomi said with a laugh.

"Do you want me to dance for you?" Monique asked in a sexy voice.

"You can do whatever you want." Spoony said in a daze.

Monique stood on top of the bar and yelled at the DJ, "Yo! DJ Spin! Play me Paralyzer!"

The DJ gave her thumbs up and Finger Eleven's Paralyzer began playing as Monique began to dance on the table. Spoony stared at his girlfriend with amazement and lust. He slid a twenty under Monique's stiletto.

"Thank you." Monique said and blew him a kiss.

"No problem." Spoony said.

Monique jumped off the table once she was done and hung over Spoony the rest of the night.

"I had no idea you were going to be in the Bronx this week." Monique said.

"Yeah the team throwing Nostalgia Chick a birthday party on Sunday." Spoony said.

"So maybe I can spend the week with you then, huh?" Monique suggested.

"That would be nice. What do you have in mind?" Spoony asked as Monique nuzzled Spoony's cheek.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to a wine tasting festival. Then on Thursday I'm going to a beach themed party. Friday you can help me review the Kingdom Hearts game…or at least make a cameo." Monique explained.

"Or I can tie you up and we can have wild sex in the basement?" Spoony suggested.

"Hold on tiger, you gotta be patient." Monique teased. This went on for about an hour. The more Monique refused, the more Spoony wanted her.

Monique and Spoony had left the club at three thirty in the morning. Spoony lay on his bed just thinking of Monique. He needed her at his side, right now, feeling him up. He tossed and turned for an hour and a half. Then he gave up. He was tired of just masturbating, he needed her right now!

He walked to Monique's apartment and brought some shackles that he had found in his suitcase. He tried to use them on his old girlfriend, but she never really had sex with him.

He had a key to Monique's room and let himself in. The room was neatly organized. He found Monique sleeping in her queen sized bed, under a red velvet blanket while the TV showed Jerry Springer reruns.

Spoony had picked Monique up and shackled her to the one leg of her chair. His stomach growled. He went into her kitchen as Monique was still sleeping. He pulled out some whipped cream and some strawberries.

He watched her sleep. The room got warmer, so Spoony took off his shirt. He began slowly eating the berries and putting cream on them, sabering the taste.

After fifteen minutes, Monique slowly woke up. All she said was, "Oh hi, Spoony."

"Hi." Spoony said, she ignored the fact that he was mooching off her food and shirtless.

Monique stood up, and weakly said, "I'm hungry."

Spoony held out the plate of strawberry and generously asked, "Berry?"

Monique shook her head and said, "No thanks."

"Their good berries." Spoony continued to offer. Then he thought, 'this is the most awkward foreplay ever.'

"I want cake." Monique said, trying to walk, then realized she was shackled. Then she began to wake up and angrily ask, "What the hell?"

Spoony walked towards her, a brushed her cheek, gently and said, "Monique…"

"What?" Monique grumbled, as well as her stomach.

"Your beautiful, I've been away from you way too long and now I suddenly need to be with you. I mean you can't just pole dance for a guy and then leave him hanging." Spoony explained.

Monique sat down on the chain she was shackled to and asked, "can I have a berry?"

Spoony handed her the plate, and she took one.

"So why am I shackled?" Monique asked, still confused.

"Did you not hear my brief monolauge, I want you. I want to be inside you." Spoony said.

Monique took another berry, but said nothing. Once she swallowed it, Spoony passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed back. He pushed her into the chair, so they were both laying on top of it. Finally they released for air.

He began to take off Monique's white tank top, gazing at her breast. They were dar, round, and big. He trailed kisses from her neck to her breast, kissing, biting and sucking on the nipple, Monique gasped and moaned with pleasure.

"Like that don't you?" Spoony teased.

"Yes." Monique gasped. "More, more!"

Spoony did what he was commanded to do, he switched nipples, with that came more moans.

Monique's hands wrapped around Spoony's waist. She fiddled getting his pants off, finally they dropped, exposing his white Calvin Klein boxers.

Spoony took off Monique's pink unicorn pajama bottoms. His hands roamed her body, admiring every part of it.

"You ready?" Spoony asked, nuzzling Monique's neck.

"I'm ready." Monique said, seductively and took off his boxers, giving him a small smack on the ass. "I like it rough."

"I take it you've done this before?" Spoony questions.

"Maybe, maybe not." Monique teased, as she bit his ear lobe.

Spoony took off Monique's black thong and tossed it aside. He inserted himself in her. The room was flowing with load moans, grunts, and yelling from pure pleasure.

"YESSSSS! YESSSSS!" Monique moaned loudly, as Spoony thrusted inside her. "MORE! HARDER! FASTER!"

Spoony's thrust became faster and harder, giving Monique what she needed. The more he gave her, the more she craved.

Finally after a few minutes, the two had reached their climaxes, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Their bodies covered in sweat and a sticky substance.

Spoony panted, "I love you."

Monique snuggled closer to her lover and said, "I love you."


End file.
